Adult Sasuke
Summary Sasuke Uchiha is one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. After his older brother, Itachi, slaughtered their clan, Sasuke made it his mission in life to avenge them by killing Itachi. After learning the truth of his brother's sacrifice and later proving instrumental in ending the Fourth Shinobi World War and being happily redeemed by Naruto, Sasuke decides to return to Konoha and dedicates his life to help protect the village and its inhabitants becoming referred to as the "Supporting Kage" and the only one who can rival the Hokage. Powers and Stats Tier: Normal Human Level, Multiple Mountain Class '''with Perfect Susano'o Name: Sasuke Uchiha Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 32-33 during the events of Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Classification: Ninja Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Adhesivity, Water Walking, Stealth Mastery, Acrobatics, Breath Attack, Master in Shurikenjutsu, Swordsmanship and Taijutsu, Duplication, Explosion Manipulation with explosive tags,' Statistics Amplification' (Can augment his physical capabilities with chakra), Shapeshifting (Can transform into or replace himself with animate and inanimate objects to avoid damage), Limited X-ray Vision, Enhanced Sight, Limited Power Mimicry, Limited Analytical Prediction, Can see camouflaged targets with the Sharingan, Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Paralysis, Sleep Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Illusion Creation, and Mind Manipulation (Can trap people in Genjutsu without eye contact, and control others with the Sharingan), Elemental Manipulation (Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation), Limited Weather Manipulation (Via Kirin), Summoning (Can summon Garuda, his hawk, and snakes. Can also summon various animals, some of which can fly and bombard targets from above, manipulate water, continuously split into separate entities when attacked, and a demon that instantly kills targets who lie, and can keep and transfer souls with the Animal Path), Sealing, Portal Creation, Limited Dimensional Travel, Chakra Absorption, Healing with the Preta Path and Naraka Path, Paralysis with the black receivers (Can paralyse and hinder the movements of targets, as well as control them), Memory Reading (Can look through the memories of his targets to gain information), Flight (Via the Deva Path and Perfect Susano'o), Telekinesis and Limited Gravity Manipulation (The Deva Path allows him to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces, and he create a center of gravity with Chibaku Tensei), Limited Teleportation via Amenotejikara (Needs to make eye contact to teleport, and can only teleport to very short distances), Body Control and Technology Manipulation (The Asura Path allows the user to create additional mechanical arms and weaponry such as blades, drills, missiles and cannons), Resurrection (Can revive the dead with the Outer Path), Mind Reading and Soul Manipulation (Can read the minds of targets and extract their souls after making contact with them with the Human Path), Atomic Manipulation and Creation (Can create objects by manipulating atoms with chakra), Weapon Creation, Barrier Creation and Large Size with Susanoo (Size varies, as the size of Susanoo was portrayed inconsistently) Attack Potency: Normal Human Level '''without any jutsu, '''Multiple Mountain Class '''with Perfect Susano'o Speed: '''Normal Human Level, at least Subsonic '''with Lightning Manipulation. Lifting Strength: '''Normal Human Level '''without any jutsu, '''a few tons '''with Chakra Manipulation, '''Mountain Class with Perfect Susano'o Striking Strength: Normal Human Level without any jutsu, Multiple Mountain Class with Perfect Susano'o (Should be compareable to Madara's Perfect Susano'o) Durability: Normal Human Level '''without any jutsu, '''Multiple Mountain Class '''with '''Perfect Susano'o Stamina: Very high Range: Tens of meters with most jutsu, Cross-dimensional with Amenotejikara (Created a portal to Momoshiki's planet; was also able to sense Naruto's chakra from a separate dimension) Standard Equipment: Standard ninja tools Intelligence: Has shown some cunning in battle, knowledgeable in various ninja arts, and has the ability to copy and learn new fighting styles during a battle. Weaknesses: Lacks his left arm. Traveling between dimensions consumes a great portion of his Chakra reserves. If he has low chakra, he will be slower than before, up to below human speed. Can run out of chakra, which would cause him to die. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shadow Clone Technique: The user creates tangible “shadow clones” that can fight and use his techniques, but disappear after one hit and relay their memories and experiences to him. Summoning Technique: The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly.Sasuke can summon Garuda, his hawk, and snakes. Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye): The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra even through solid obstacles, greatly enhances his vision, also allowing him to effectively keep track of swift moving objects, see and give color to chakra, and can even let him see on a cellular scale.The Sharingan allows the user to copy Jutsu used by others, including combat styles.He can predict someone's movements based on the smallest muscle tension thanks to the Sharingan, allowing him to cleanly retaliate and counterattack without wasting any movements. Sharingan Genjutsu: Simply the use of generic genjutsu used by members of the Uchiha clan. By simply having their opponents look into their eyes, the Uchiha can lock the user within a genjutsu of their choosing.Sasuke uses the enhanced version of it. Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye): An advanced form of the Sharingan. Amaterasu: Sasuke summons black fire that moves with his gaze. The flames are shown to be very resilient as they have survived complete immersion in water. It is powerful enough to smother any normal flames, and is said to burn for seven days and nights.Sasuke can manipulate and give different shape to it at will. Susano'o: A Gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user. Susanoo is formed through the materialization of the user's chakra and as such differs in appearance as well as colour between users. Katon (Fire Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. Great Fireball: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. Phoenix Sage Fire: This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra. Dragon Fire: The user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object, which rushes forward in straight line catching the enemy on fire. Great Dragon Fire: The user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body and changes it into a dragon-shaped fireball. The user then skilfully manipulates that great fire, and attacks their opponent. Category:Characters Category:Boruto Naruto Next Generations